Molybdenum
by MosesRecinly42
Summary: DISCONTINUED Spiffy fanfic i wrote for no real reason...please read and review...possible romance later, i just havent descided with whom yet..READ!
1. Hydrogen

Hello Everyone, I'm Ix, (9)....this is a random lil story I felt like writing, if ppl review it ill write more, if they don't, I wont...please read and review...the story sucks I know...sorry, but please read anyway  
  
In case ur curious about the title....Molybdenum is number 42 on the periodic table of elements...I couldn't think of anything better to put  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except a mandolin case, a pair of chopsticks, a shot glass and an outdated biology textbook.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She sat alone in the corner of the old spaceport, her back pushed up against the wall and her shoulders hunched. Her towel was draped over her body and her head rested against the wall. She'd been stuck there for three days...she was hungry and tired. This port was nearly deserted; it was too out-of-the-way to be of any practical use. The only ships that ever came were either owned by the government or by some spoiled kid who expected money in return for a ride, and since she was down to her last ten Altairian Dollars, payment wasn't much of an option. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep, she was awakened by the soft beeping of her Sub- Etha.  
  
A ship was approaching.  
  
She knew better than to get her hopes up. It was probably just some rich kid, making a pit stop for some quick repairs or a refueling on his star buggy, or some other trivial form of recreational transport, completely useless for interstellar travel, and even more useless for a stranded hitchhiker. Nevertheless, she went to the portal to check it out.  
  
What she saw took her breath away. It was the most massive ship she'd ever seen. Huge, white and sleek. She watched as it docked and the passengers moved from the airlock into the terminal. She knew there was no way she'd get a ride from them, but she was desperate and had nothing to lose.  
  
"Hi!" she said, semi cheerfully as she approached the crew of the ship, which appeared to be four humanoids and a rather sullen looking robot.  
  
"Er...hello..."replied one of the humanoids, slightly taken aback by her sudden appearance.  
  
She smiled politely, "My name is Dantae." She lowered her smile a bit, and made her eyes a bit more pleading, a subtle move that almost always worked in her favour, "I was hoping I could maybe hitch a ride with you..." She paused to gauge their reactions and continued, "It doesn't matter where you're going, just as long as I'm outta here," she added, "I can't pay you though, sorry..."  
  
"I don't think..." one humanoid crew member started hesitantly, but was cut-off by another, who she suddenly realized was Galactic President, Zaphod Beeblebrox.  
  
"Now, don't be so hasty Ford, I'm sure we could work something out," he said, his one head looking towards the humanoid now known to be called Ford, while the other stared at her with a shifty sort of grin that made it obvious he was up to something, "We can't just leave her here, who knows when the next ship will come by?"  
  
Ford eyed his semicousin suspiciously, and then turned his attention to the girl. She seemed harmless enough, and, though he hated to admit it, Zaphod had a point; they couldn't just leave her stranded here. He mumbles some generic agreement under his breath.  
"Great!" said Zaphod, smiling two wicked smiles and then turned towards the others, "Meet the newest member of the Heart of Gold crew!" 


	2. Helium

HELLO AGAIN! Its 9! I've finally updated! I know its not very good, and my dialogue is a bit off, but ppl tell me they like the storyline so I'm continuing...if you'd like me too continue further please review...if you don't review I wont update...flames welcome, as long as urn not mean about it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; I am, however, renting a copy of the Weekly World News.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Zaphod's statement was met with confusion from his fellow humanoids, the robot, however, remained disinterested.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Newest crew member'? She asked for a ride not a job!" Ford shouted. He didn't like the idea of having to travel with yet another person.  
  
Zaphod pulled him semicousin aside, "Listen Ford," he said, lowering his voice so the others couldn't hear, "What's the harm in bringing her along? And besides, there's something about her...don't ask me what, but there is definitely something about her."  
  
Ford didn't have a clue what he was talking about, but he realized there was no way he was winning this argument because Zaphod didn't work on reason...the girl was coming along no matter what he said. "Alright, fine..." he said, no longer caring.  
  
Zaphod turned back around towards the girl, "So what do ya say? Wanna travel the Galaxy on the most amazing ship ever built?" he said, enthusiastically, extending his left arm towards the Heart of Gold, which could be seen through the giant bay window.  
  
"Sure," she said with a calm almost nonchalant smile.  
  
Trillian stepped forward to introduce herself.  
  
"Hello, Dantae, is it?" Dantae nodded and Trillian continued, "I'm Trillian," she turned "This is Arthur."  
  
"Hello," he said, feeling rather relieve that she at least looked human, unlike many of the other aliens they'd encountered. There was some about her he liked, some thing familiar.  
  
"And this..." Trillian started again, this time her voice taking on that somewhat patient, somewhat reassuring, somewhat annoyed tone it always took when she talked to the emotional unstable robot "is Marvin."  
  
Marvin turned up his red triangular eyes slowly, using far more effort than necessary, looked at her for a moment, and turned them down again.  
  
Dantae cocked her head a bit, feeling as if she had done something wrong.  
  
"Don't worry," Trillian said, in a low whisper, "It's not you, he's just depressed."  
  
Marvin lifted his head to comment, but then decided it wasn't worth it and continued sulking quietly to himself.  
  
"Well, what are you all waiting for!" Zaphod suddenly chimed in, "The ships refueled, there's no reason to stick around here anymore."  
  
Zaphod, Trillian, Arthur, Marvin and Dantae, all filed back into the ship. Ford tagged a bit behind. He stared at the back of their new companions head as they walked.  
  
'Zaphod's right...there is something about her.' 


End file.
